In the process of installing or replacing light bulbs, particularly fluorescent light bulbs, it is typically necessary to employ a stepladder in order to reach the elevated or overhead lamp fixture. Moreover, in settings such as in schools and office buildings, it has been a common practice for a custodian or serviceman to additionally carry a large carton or cartons containing incandescent and/or fluorescent light bulbs. Fluorescent light bulbs, in particular, are long, bulky and quite fragile and therefore, must be handled with great care.
One approach in replacing light bulbs involves placing the carton of light bulbs on the ground next to the stepladder and the person changing the lamps making numerous trips up and down the stepladder. Such a process is both tiresome to the person changing the lamps as well as very time consuming. Another drawback is the possibility of breakage due to either dropping the light bulb or hitting it against the stepladder during the numerous trips up and down the stepladder.
Thus, in many instances, two servicemen are utilized wherein a first person removes or replaces the light bulb from the fixture while standing on the ladder, and a second person transfers light bulbs to the person standing on the ladder. As can be appreciated, the use of two people to change light bulbs constitutes an inefficient use of labor. Another drawback is the possibility of breaking the light bulbs during handling between the two persons.
It has been known in the art to provide a device for temporarily holding one or more light bulbs whereby a person does not need to make numerous trips up and down a stepladder during the changing operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,763 to Scott discloses a light bulb holster in the form of a flexible bag having pockets to hold a plurality of tubular bulbs. A flap is utilized to cover the tops of the bulbs during transport and to secure the holster to a ladder brace at the work site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,162 to Harrison shows a fluorescent light bulb holder including an upper and a lower bracket which are attachable to a ladder. The upper and lower brackets define pockets for loosely respectively retaining upper and lower portions of one or more fluorescent light bulbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,042 to Aeschliman discloses a plurality of tapered, rigid tubes of different lengths, integrally jointed together, such that a plurality of lamps can be held by the tubes at selected heights. The tubes may be clamped to one end of a stepladder using a vise-like mechanism.
While each of these devices includes features related to installations of light bulbs, each has its own drawbacks. For example, the flexible nature of the Scott light bulb holster does not afford much protection against breakage of the bulbs stored inside the holster. Breakage is also a concern with the Harrison device since the bulbs are loosely held in the pockets of this device and are not separated from one another. The Aeschliman device offers support for only a small portion of one end of the fluorescent light bulb, thereby exposing a large length of the fluorescent light bulb.
Another known light bulb holder, has recently been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,774 to Melittas, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entireties for all purposes. This particular light bulb holder includes a gripper unit for holding an elongate tubular light bulb during installation of the bulb in a light fixture. The gripper unit generally includes an attachment member for removably attaching the gripper unit to a ladder and at least one gripper supported on the attachment member. The gripper has opposed resilient fingers defining an opening for receiving a light bulb. The resilient fingers may be made from a pliable shape-retaining material and formed integral with the attachment member. Alternatively, the gripper has two fingers hinged together about a common pivot point. Preferably, the biasing element is a torsion spring and the gripper further includes a depressible button for urging the hinged fingers apart. In this regard, the button can include a cam structure cooperating with structure provided on the hinged fingers for urging the fingers apart.
The known gripper attachment member is preferably in the form of a bracket having a support face for supporting the gripper and two arms extending opposite the support face. The arms define a channel therebetween for attachment to the ladder and at least one arm preferably includes a hook extending inward into the channel from an end of the arm.
While this known light bulb holder does afford the user the benefit of aiding the process of installing light bulbs, it does not afford the user the same flexibility and ease of insertion and release of the bulbs as the disclosed light bulb holder. The user is generally required to exert some force either on a depressible button or similar mechanism for urging the hinged fingers apart so that the bulb can be inserted and secured once the button or similar mechanism is released. Therefore, some form of manual force is required to release the bulbs. Some form of manual force may be required to insert the bulb into the light bulb holder. Moreover, the known light bulb holder may be formed of materials that are generally of greater weight and requires more exertion for transport and use thereof.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device for temporarily holding one or more light bulbs that offers greater flexibility and ease of use, affords the user greater ease of use with the ability to easily insert and remove any type of light bulb from the holder while the user is installing or replacing light bulbs overhead. Moreover, it also would be desirable to provide a device that is easily transportable and lightweight, while also offering maximum protection to the bulbs in a convenient manner to the user.
Accordingly, it would also be desirable to provide a device that is permanently affixed to a stepladder, may be foldable into an open or closed position and offers greater flexibility and ease of use, yet also affords the user the ability to easily insert and remove any type of light bulb from the holder while the user is installing or replacing light bulbs overhead while using a stepladder.